


You're A Beautiful Disaster, A Pretty Train Wreck

by raytorosarmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytorosarmy/pseuds/raytorosarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pink slip of paper falls out of Gerard's locker when he opens it and he blinks because he doesn't recognize the bright obnoxious colour. Gerard picks it up before the feet of other students can get in the way. </p>
<p>"You're a beautiful disaster," the paper states, the writing cursive and joined, much like a twelve year old girl's handwriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Beautiful Disaster, A Pretty Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> For Estelle! It's late, I suck, I'm sorry. I love you! Thank you for inspiring, being an awesome friend, and not letting me forget I owe you this! Oh, and also for writing me the greatest Frank/Bert ever. And for totally being an all round rad person. Xo

A pink slip of paper falls out of Gerard's locker when he opens it and he blinks because he doesn't recognize the bright obnoxious colour. Gerard picks it up before the feet of other students can get in the way.

" _You're a beautiful disaster_ ," the paper states, the writing cursive and joined, much like a twelve year old girl's handwriting. Huh. 

It's not the first time Gerard has seen the words placed together, they aren't uncommon but they aren't exactly clear. How can a disaster be beautiful? Of course he understands the words when poets or authors use them, but now that they are being used to describe himself he has no idea what they could mean. Is it a compliment or an insult? Something can't be beautiful and wrong. It can't be.

It's Monday. Gerard being the oblivious idiot he is could only guess what the month it is; It could have been June, or maybe March, he has no idea. But that really doesn't explain why someone put a note in his locker.

Maybe it was Frank trying to fuck with him? But then, that doesn't seem like something a best friend would do - even if it was just for fun. Frank knew better than to give Gerard false hope that someone might like him. Maybe it was Mikey? Mikey was always trying to mess with Gerard, but then doing this might be a little extreme. And Gerard would totally recognize Mikey's scrawny handwriting even if he tried and tried to change it.

Gerard sighs and slams his locker shut, and he feels happy when he hears the loud noise it makes.  He then walks to his first two classes, where he can't think of anything but who could have put the paper in his locker. A million possibilities flood his mind - maybe someone put it in the wrong locker? That would make sense because Gerard is hardly beautiful. In fact, if there is any word to describe Gerard it's probably scary.  If the paper had have said, _You're a freaky disaster_ it would have been more honest. Deep down Gerard kind of hopes that the note was for him, but he's in high school, not a cliche romance movie and Gerard is pretty sure his happy ending is never coming. This is mainly because Gerard's in love with someone who could never possibly love him back.

The plan is to ignore the notes, and maybe hope they go away, but of course they don't. The next day the same coloured pink paper falls from the locker.

_You're a pretty train wreck_

For the rest of the week, Gerard receives the pink slips of paper, all saying similar things. Things like, _you’re perfectly imperfect._ By Thursday, Gerard isn't bored but he's so interested and curious that he wants to give up. He kind of wants to stop reading them, or maybe get a new locker, but then he also wants to keep them all or maybe frame them. He doesn't know what he should do and the inner conflict only makes him angry, so he decides to finally tell his friends what's going on.

"Okay, which one of you _assholes_ is putting these in my locker?" Gerard says throwing the collected pieces of paper onto the lunch table. Frank and Ray look confused and shrug their shoulders. Mikey glances up from his phone and looks at Gerard like _really_  and then goes back to typing away on his phone. And Bob doesn't say anything which is weird, but what is weirder is that Bob looks like he's blushing. But Gerard knows that Bob Bryar doesn't blush.

"Fine then. Be dickbags, but if I find out it was any of you, I will personally _kill_ you."

On Friday the note looks bigger - like it has more writing.

_Meet me here after school, when everyone has gone home_

Every part of Gerard's brain tells him that it's a bad idea to even consider staying. It could be anyone and then there would be nobody to save him if this random person were to attack him. Maybe he should make Mikey wait outside the school just for safety? 

"Fuck," Gerard whispers to himself as he walks to his first class of the day, " _Fuck my life_."  
  
Gerard feels like all of his friends aren't really sure how to interact with him at lunch and there's an uncomfortable silence that doesn't feel right. They've known each other for years, well not Bob, but Bob just fits into the group effortlessly that they all barely remember a time when he wasn't there. 

The classes that come next seem to drag, but eventually it's the end of the day and Gerard nervously walks towards his locker, hoping that this isn't a joke. It can't be a joke. There are still a few people around so Gerard leans against the lockers, waiting for everyone to disappear, which really doesn't take long. Not many people stick around on a Friday. Gerard waits, looking both ways for someone to turn the corner.   
  
Gerard thought he was prepared for anything, but when he turns and sees Bob Bryar standing next to him his jaw almost hits the floor. His mind floods with questions like why, how, what? but the only thing that seems to come out of his mouth is "What?"   
  
"I'm sorry that I'm so stupid," Bob lamely tries to apologise, he looks like his hands and okay, that's totally Bob blushing in front of Gerard. "I didn't know what else to do."   
  
"I'm-"   
  
"I know you probably feel like this is wrong, but I really like you Gerard, and if you could just give me a chance to prove that to you then I'd really appreciate it," Bob looks at Gerard with pleading eyes and words don't really seem to want to form in Gerard's head anymore. He tries to talk but all that comes out is a sound between a whimper and a whine. Gerard doesn't think after that, he just leans up a tiny amount and kisses Bob hard, his hands on Bob's cheeks.    
  
Everything seems so sudden, but when Bob finally realizes what's happening he holds Gerard's waist and shoves him against the lockers, making Gerard gasp and throw his head back. Their lips break apart but Bob leans down to place kisses on Gerard's exposed neck,  and Gerard's hands slip easily into Bob’s hair.   
  
"You're a beautiful disaster Gerard," Bob whispers and Gerard finally _gets_ it. He's a beautiful disaster. He's Bob's beautiful disaster, and it's perfect. They should be so wrong together, but it's _perfect_.   
  
"No,I'm _your_ beautiful disaster."

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda lame i'm sorry :(


End file.
